


Chain of Command

by Polaroid_Memories



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Sex Toys, authority kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memories/pseuds/Polaroid_Memories
Summary: Being involved with the Marshal was already challenging enough, not that Gladiolus resented that, in fact he enjoyed the challenge, and the rewards were even better. Now though, it was definitely going to get more interesting...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day One of FFXV Kink Week 2018.  
> Prompts covered: Authority Kink, Caught Masturbating.

Gladiolus knew, he already knew, but he wasn’t prepared to face the truth. Cor had made it quite clear that they weren’t exclusive, and that he wouldn’t be the only sub in the Marshal’s contacts... 

He should walk away, just grab up his bag and shower when he got home, but the noises emanating from the shower block were too intriguing, and somehow familiar. Against the roar of shower water he could make out Cor’s low grunts and the voice of another, gasping in pleasure. 

He approached the stalls slowly and quietly, picked out the cubicle next to the occupied one. He entered it and shut the door behind him as carefully as he could despite a combination of adrenaline and fear building within him, threatening the steadiness of his movements. The noises from the adjacent cubicle did not stop, he breathed out slowly, trying desperately calm himself. 

The sounds coming from the stall next to him fuelled his arousal, his hand drifted down, he began to palm himself through his sweatpants, lost in the echoed groaning of his dear Marshal and the soft pleased sighs of the mystery lover. 

“M-Marshal!” the familiar voice called out. There was no mistaking it, the timbre and intonation was a sure match for Noctis’ best friend and newly appointed Crownsguard Prompto Argentum. 

“Silence, Crownsguard,” Cor’s voice hissed, hushing his partner. A brief grunt of acknowledgement followed and the stifled noise of their love making continued.

He knew he should’ve stopped pleasuring himself but didn’t, instead he slipped his hand down past the waistbands of his sweatpants and underwear, he gripped himself tightly. Before he began to stroke himself he placed his free hand on the tile wall opposite, bracing his weight. He started slowly, creating delightful friction over his penis head with his foreskin, before quickening his pace with increasing urgency. 

He envisioned how Prompto must look, his small form submitting to Cor. The Marshal’s large hands guiding narrow hips. Maybe Prompto’s muffled whimpers were a result of Cor’s fingers invading his mouth, forbidding him to moan. Maybe his face and shoulders were blushed scarlet as the heat from within and the heat of the shower water intermingled, maybe that made his delicate freckles stand out even more. 

His wandering mind came to a sharp stop upon hearing Prompto let out a strangled cry.

Somehow he hadn’t considered that he’d have to leave the cubicle once he’d entered it. He froze in place, hoping he would remain unnoticed, cursing himself and his libido for the situation he found himself in. 

He continued to listen with bated breath, he heard the definite sound of a body slumping to the floor.

“Good boy, you did well,” Cor said, his voice ragged. 

It was a phrase all too familiar to Gladiolus, the words made him shudder reflexively.

“Only because of your instruction Marshal,” Prompto purred. 

“You’re making quite the fine soldier Argentum, on your feet!” 

“Yes sir!” 

Gladiolus stood terrified, chanting an internal mantra that they wouldn’t notice him.

“Uh, Sir…” Prompto spoke up again with a hint of concern. 

“Interesting,” Cor replied. 

He could hear them shifting in the cubicle, first the water stopped, then there was a brief pause before the door opened. He prayed their recent exchange was unrelated to him, but as he heard the slap of bare, wet feet stopping just outside of his (terrible) hiding place. His fears were confirmed. 

He hurriedly removed his hands, straightened out his clothes and turned around to face the door. He decided it was better to meet his fate head on.

The door was pushed open slowly, revealing the stony faced Marshal and a rather amused Prompto, their bodies on full display, apart from the modest towels around their waists.

“Gladio!?” Prompto blurted out. 

He couldn't respond, instead he foolishly made eye contact with the Marshal.

“What do you think you're doing Amicitia?” Cor demanded. “Sneaking around like that has serious consequences.” 

“Sorry Sir!” Gladiolus replied, snapping to attention. 

Cor’s lips curled up into a subtle smirk as his eyes drifted over Gladiolus, “I see that sneaking around wasn't the only thing you were up to.”

He followed Cor's eyeline down to his crotch, where his sweatpants did nothing to conceal his erection, and possibly worse the light grey fabric strained around his dick had darkened with precome.

Gladiolus cast his eyes to the floor, in his arousal he'd completely disregarded one of the Marshal’s main rules. He wasn't supposed to touch himself without permission. 

“You aren't beyond redemption yet, if you wish to pay for your transgression you'll be at my house in two hours.”

He looked up at Cor again and nodded.

“There's a good boy,” Cor reached over to cup Gladiolus’ cheek. He helplessly leaned into the touch. 

“Sir?” Prompto piped up. 

“Yes Argentum?” He turned to look at Prompto, but his hand remained pressed against Gladiolus’ cheek.

“Would this mean, I'm no longer spending the evening with you?” there was a definite echo of disappointment in the statement. 

“Unless either of you have any objections, I quite like the idea of entertaining you both.”

Prompto blushed deep scarlet, he cast his gaze over Gladiolus hungrily, “N- No objections here Sir!”

Gladiolus had to steady his breathing, it was a lot, perhaps too much to take in. He'd been admiring Prompto from afar, thinking it best not to make an advance, after all he was Noctis’ best friend, and Gladiolus didn't want to screw with that friendship. 

His heart was hammering in his chest, by the way Prompto had looked at him it appeared they shared some measure of mutual attraction. 

“I-” his voice croaked, his mouth had gone dry, he swallowed and started again, “I would rather like that too Sir,” he brought his eyes over to make contact with Prompto's, the gaze between them was intense. 

“Good. Come Argentum, we need to get dressed before someone else sneaks in,” Cor stated, he withdrew his hand and turned away heading into the locker area. Prompto followed in tow, briefly turning around to look at Gladiolus again before disappearing around the corner. 

Gladiolus exhaled, slapped his face lightly with both hands, trying to clear his mind. Once he felt less foggy he dashed straight back through the changing room, he took his bag quickly and exited without acknowledging or talking to the other two men. 

He needed to get home and showered and ready as quickly as possible to meet Cor’s deadline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me over at my main blog https://its-polaroid-memories.tumblr.com/
> 
> I do intend to finish this work, whether or not it comes out in correspondence with the days is another matter heheh.
> 
> <>


	2. Chapter 2

Dressed in only a leather body harness, Prompto was kneeling on the floor by Cor’s chair as still as a statue, the moderately sized butt plug Cor had strongly recommended he wear pressed into him, it wasn't quite enough to feel satisfying, and he wanted to move, oh Astrals he wanted to, the combination of the physical sensations in his body and the anticipation of waiting for their guest had his stomach churning and his mind buzzing. 

He felt Cor's hand come to the top of his head to gently stroke his hair, perhaps Cor could sense the turbulence he was feeling. 

He sighed at the caress, it certainly helped to calm him. He concentrated on the traces of Cor’s rough fingertips through his hair, focusing on the pleasant tingling feeling the fingers left behind on his scalp, it eased his desire to squirm. 

A few moments later the doorbell rang. 

“Exactly on time, someone is eager,” Cor mused, “Sit tight Argentum, I’ll return with our guest shortly.” 

Cor came back into the room with Gladiolus following behind him. 

Prompto observed Gladiolus’ face carefully, he was blushing deeply, he looked… Cute? It was strange to see him this bashful. 

Cor pointed to the floor in front of Prompto, ”Sit, were going to have a talk about this before we start, I want to make sure everyone is on the same page.” 

“Yes Sir,” Gladiolus said, taking up the indicated spot facing Prompto. 

The pair locked eyes, Prompto felt butterflies in his stomach, it was difficult to maintain his composure when Gladiolus was looking at him like that, all soft eyed and smiling. 

Cor sat back down on his chair and spoke, his voice instantly gaining the attention of his guests, “You're both familiar with my rule but for clarity I will state it again, whatever happens between us privately is not to affect your duties. Your primary concern is your service to the Crown. If either of you are struggling to perform the job that is required of you then talk to me, or each other, and try to figure out a solution. If resolution is impossible then this stops.” 

Prompto nodded attentively, it was the same set of conditions he'd agreed to just three months ago. 

When Prompto first got involved with Cor it was this careful laying down of boundaries that gave him comfort, he trusted and respected the Marshal for this as he'd had sour experiences with other doms before.

He noticed Gladiolus nodding along too and wondered how long it had been since he heard these conditions.

“Now, it's up to the both of you how involved you get with each other, so if you'd each like to state your limits of what's acceptable it would be a good starting point,” Cor said gesturing towards Prompto, encouraging him to speak first.

“Uhh, well…” he could feel his cheeks flush as he spoke, “There's nothing I can think off that I wouldn't like Gladiolus to do with me.” 

He cringed at his own words, they just sort of fell out of his mouth and there was no way to take it back. He knew he was blushing strongly now, his cheeks burning.

“I'm sorry, I said something weird didn't I?” 

“N-No! Don't be sorry, I… wasn't expecting such a blunt answer!” Gladiolus blurted out, he looked extremely flustered. 

Cor chuckled, “You always know what you're getting with this one.” 

The affection in the Marshal's voice made Prompto smile widely. 

“I-” Gladiolus spoke up, “I have a few kinks that are off the table as Cor is already aware, no weapon play or blood play, and nothing that would leave a lasting mark. That's about it though. And I uh… I also can't think of anything in particular that I wouldn't want to do with you Prompto.” 

This seemed unreal. Prompto was desperately trying to convince himself that he was in fact awake and this wasn't a dream.

“Okay, that's a good start, I am assuming you both want to retain your roles during our sessions?” 

The pair nodded. 

“Uh, Marshal?” Prompto asked softly.

“Yes?” 

“I just wanted to stay that, obviously you know me and my limits better than I do. I'd feel safe if you were to act on my behalf y’know? Incase I get too carried away…” 

“Of course I will.”

“Thanks,” Prompto knew he didn't need to ask, but it was still reassuring to hear. He had a bad habit of letting himself go completely during a scene, and since anything with Gladio would be new territory it was just easier if Cor stepped in. 

“I'm curious, I kinda wanna see what it's like when you get carried away,” Gladiolus admitted boldly. 

“You'll get the chance tonight I should imagine. Unless you are forgetting Amicitia, we aren't just here for a simple chat. There is the matter of your punishment to attend to,” Cor's tone changed from casual to authoritative.

“Yes Sir, I haven't forgotten Sir!” 

The change in Gladiolus’ demeanour was spectacular to behold, Prompto felt a strange swell, a sadistic feeling that he would grow to enjoy seeing this subservient version of Gladio. 

“Strip.” 

Though Cor's command wasn't for him, Prompto still felt himself quake in response. He watched eagerly as Gladiolus removed his black dress shirt quickly button by button, as more of Gladio's chest was exposed so too was his undergarment. A body harness in the same style as the one Cor dressed Prompto in. 

“You remembered your uniform at least, good.” 

Gladiolus continued without a word, removing then folding his shirt delicately. He rose to remove his jeans, revealing his extremely impressive manhood, fully erect. 

Prompto raised his hand over his mouth nervously, gauging the size, he thought that Gladio was even bigger than Cor for sure. He wanted it. So badly. He began involuntary clenching around the plug, wishing it was something else, or rather someone else.

He squirmed in his place. His arousal growing to near unmanageable levels. He unintentionally let out a small whimper. 

“Patience my pet, we'll be having fun soon, I promise,” Cor's voice drifted over him, magically settling him down. 

Gladiolus’ returned to his earlier kneeling position facing Prompto, his clothes now all nearly folded beside him. 

“Since you liked spying on us so much, I think tonight Argentum and I will put on a show for you, but I know that by itself wouldn't be a punishment,” Cor rose, picking up Gladiolus’ clothes as he moved across his sitting room, he placed the clothes on top of a set of shelves in the corner, then retrieved something from the lowest shelf. “Stand Amicitia.” 

Gladiolus complied immediately, Cor turned to face the room, now carrying a length of red rope that Prompto recognised instantly. He smiled smugly to himself, knowing the plan Cor had. 

Cor took Gladiolus’ wrists and secured them tightly behind Gladiolus’ back. 

“Test.” 

Gladiolus strained against the bonds unable to free his hands. 

“Sit,” Cor pointed to the chair he'd been occupying previously. 

Gladio sat down, just as he was told, he waited wide eyed for the next instruction.

“Your hands are bound so that you may not pleasure yourself, any attempt to do so will result in further repercussions. You must sit still, you must stay silent and you must watch, understood?” Cor's order had a finality to it, as if he'd sealed Gladiolus’ fate. 

Gladiolus nodded. 

With that Cor's attention turned to Prompto, he approached slowly, cupping Prompto's face in his hand. 

Prompto nuzzled into it, whining softly, shifting his weight around, the plug still felt nice but he wanted something more. His whine got louder as he squirmed on the spot. 

“I know, I know, I'm gonna sort you out now. Come here,” Cor guided Prompto so that he was lying down on his front just a couple of feet away from Gladiolus.

* * *

 

Prompto had been arranged in front of him, body lengthways, so that he could observe as much as possible. 

The Marshal took Prompto's hips in his hands and easily raised them up, guiding Prompto to brace his knees against the floor, leaving his ass fully exposed. Prompto's cock was already leaking precome, his skin had flushed ever so beautifully. 

Throughout the process of being arranged Prompto had been squirming around a lot, but Cor had not chastised him once. It struck Gladiolus as unusual as he knew he would have been reprimanded if he were in Prompto’s place. 

Cor separated Prompto's ass cheeks and slowly coaxed out a butt plug. Prompto moaned, shivered and then whimpered. The plug was casually tossed aside. 

Now knowing the whole time they were sat talking, Prompto had that inside of him, well, the thought drove Gladiolus crazy, he tried to ignore the pressure he felt building up in his abdomen, but he knew it was going to be hell to get through this. 

“Prompto, did a really good job keeping quiet earlier today, so now you don't have to hold back. Be as loud as you need to be, understood?” 

“Y- Yes Sir,” Prompto moaned out his reply. 

From his pocket the Marshal pulled out a condom and a sachet of lube. He wasted no time preparing himself, not even bothering to remove his clothes he unzipped his fly and rolled the condom on. He then tore a small opening in the lube packet and spread some over his own member. He placed the packet just within reach. He knelt upright behind Prompto, lining his cock up with Prompto's entrance. 

“Ready Argentum?”

“Yes.” 

Cor hovered, guiding his dick in small circles around Prompto's asshole. “Yes what?”

“Yes-” Prompto's breath hitched from the teasing, “Sir!” 

“Good boy,” Cor plunged straight in with ease, and oh, what a glorious sight to behold. 

Prompto's body looked weightless in the Marshal's hands, his hips being pushed forward and pulled back with such ease. Prompto moaned continuously and wildly, his voice pitching up each time Cor pushed into him. His hands clawing at the floor in front of him, failing to get purchase. His face grazed the carpet with each thrust. 

Gladiolus was already struggling to sit still, he wanted something. Friction or movement. Anything, if it could soothe the burning heat of arousal in his body. His skin prickled with sweat. His cock was uncomfortably hard, it was taking all his effort to remain seated. 

The display of raw animalism before him was already too much, he had never been this horny in his whole life, he couldn't figure out who's place he'd rather be in. He wanted to hold on though, he knew if he could be good there would be a treat for him. He dug his nails into his palms in attempt to stave off his immense urge to move. 

“M- Marshal. I'm gonna. I'm. Gonna come but. Don't wanna. Not. Yet,” Prompto's words sounded as though they were being forced out of his mouth with each precise snap of Cor's hips.

“As you wish,” Cor stopped dead. Releasing Prompto, who sank his legs down onto the carpet and rolled over onto his back gasping for breath. 

“Water?” He asked, and Prompto nodded. Cor turned retrieving a glass of water from the nearby coffee table and pressed it into Prompto's hand. Prompto sat up took a few gulps and passed the glass back to Cor, his breath stabilised. He lent forward catching Cor's collar and whispered something into his ear. 

The Marshal turned to observe Gladiolus, a sinister smirk spreading across his face. 

“Argentum has just had an excellent idea, don't worry. I think you'll like it… in the end.” 

Gladiolus figured must have looked concerned at the expression on Cor's face. If he was being honest Cor's remark didn't soothe him in the slightest. 

Prompto crawled over the floor to where Gladiolus was sitting and pulled himself up using Gladio's knees. He then placed his hands firmly on Gladiolus’ shoulders.

“I think you'll like this view much better,” Prompto chimed, giving him a wink. 

Gladiolus had his orders to stay silent, otherwise he definitely would've retorted. 

Cor joined them. He stood behind Prompto and coaxed Prompto's legs into wider stance. “Ready?” 

“Definitely,” Prompto sighed, his breath blew against Gladiolus’ face, making him shudder. The distance between them was small enough to close with a kiss, it was tempting, but certainly not worth violating the Marshal's orders.

Cor thrusted forward, the shifting weight caused Prompto to press hard against his shoulders. He observed carefully all of the facets of Prompto's expression, the way his mouth opened and closed as his moans fell out about the air, the way his eyebrows knitted, how he was struggling to maintain eye contact with Gladiolus, but determined he kept his gaze forward and fixed. 

“Enjoying the view. Amicitia?” Cor teased. 

Gladiolus forced himself to look towards the Marshal and nodded. Cor smirked again, self satisfied, he increased the pace of his thrusting causing Prompto to cry out. The loud moaning caused the skin around Gladiolus’ ears and neck to tingle intensely, and to the ferocity of his arousal.

Cor’s stamina was impressive, he was seemingly with ease keeping Prompto in a constant state of wailing and groaning. Those delightful sound mixed with the lewd slapping of thighs was overwhelming. 

He wasn’t sure how long he could continue. At this point he was fighting against all of his will to safeword out and beg for relief. He felt himself begin to phase out until Prompto’s wailing hit a high jagged note. He came with force, his ejaculate hit Gladiolus’ chest and neck. Gladiolus bit his tongue to hold back his own moan, but still revelled in the sensation of hot semen slowly rolling down his chest.

Blissed out, Prompto began to slide down Gladio’s body smearing his come across Gladio’s torso as he went, until he came to a stop, resting neatly between large legs, his head placed softly against Gladiolus’ thigh. 

“Good Boy,” Cor cooed, stroking Prompto’s hair affectionately. “And you Amicitia, I am pleasantly surprised. If it were me in that chair I’m not so sure I would’ve lasted as you have.” 

Gladiolus felt relieved at the praise, though his mind was still drowning in his own need. Cor stepped behind the chair and undid the bonds, “You may move and speak freely now, you are redeemed.” 

“Thank you Sir,” Gladiolus spoke with gratitude as he flexed his hands, trying to get the feeling back in them, he noticed that he’d dug crescent shaped gouges into his palms with his nails. Ignoring them for now he immediately went to grasp his own neglected and leaking erection, after the first couple of pumps he knew he’d be over quickly.

His stirring alerted Prompto who snapped out of his daze and looked up at Gladiolus, causing him to pause. 

“I wanna…” He started eyeing Gladiolus greedily, “I wanna help.” 

“You already did, that was quite the show you put on,” Gladiolus replied. 

“Wanna~” Prompto was insistent, and damn cute too. 

“Go for it,” Gladiolus replied dropping his hands to the side, “I ain’ gonna last very long though.”

“Neither will I. Marshal?” Prompto called, without hesitation Cor handed Prompto a condom and the rest of the lube from earlier. 

Gladiolus’ eyes widened, at best he was expecting a handjob, this was. Interesting. 

“You’re so greedy Prompto,” he remarked. 

“Can’t help it,” Prompto simply mused, rolling the condom down Gladiolus’ length and applying the lube, licking his lips as he did so. 

Prompto rose and mounted Gladiolus, lining himself up and sinking straight down without hesitation until he bottomed out. “So big~” 

He raised his hands and locked them onto Prompto’s waist, only to support Prompto, with that worn out body he decided it would be better if Prompto set the pace.

Slowly Prompto rolled his hips backward, and then forward again, making sure he was pulling back far enough so he could take all of Gladio’s entire length each time. Gladiolus felt his release bubbling, threatening to rise any seconds. Prompto's hot inner walls clamped down around him. His eyes squeezed shut. Just two more hip rolls and he was coming undone. 

“P-Prom!” He gasped feeling the intense tightness in his prostate release, and all the tension within him dissipate. He was glad that he’d kept his arms locked, as he could have very nearly dropped Prompto on the floor. 

He opened his eyes again to look at a very smug and satisfied Prompto, with Cor standing just behind him, smiling too. He felt a smile tug at his own lips. Something about this just felt. Right.

Prompto made a move to dismount, and was helped off by Cor, jelly legged he was guided back down to the floor where he lay exhausted. “That was amazing,” Prompto murmured. 

Cor laughed, sitting down next to Prompto. “Just ‘amazing’ seems like an understatement to me.” 

Prompto waved his hand around in the air dismissively, “I’ll give you a full report in the morning Marshal, when I can do words better.”

Both Cor and Gladiolus laughed at that. 

“Uh, thanks, Marshal. I… I’m kinda happy that I walked in on you both,” Gladiolus spoke with caution, not quite knowing if that was the right thing to say. 

“I am too Amicitia,” Cor replied earnestly.

“Me too!” Prompto sleepily exclaimed before turning and nuzzling against Cor’s leg. “Me too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This chapter was super fun to write and whoops like 3x the length of the first chapter lolol. I hope y'all enjoy it ;)
> 
> You can find me over at my main blog https://its-polaroid-memories.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> <>


End file.
